The present invention relates to regulators and more particularly to a pilot regulator system for use in subsea applications and other desired locations that can select among several regulators.
A regulator as used in subsea applications regulates the pressure of fluid in lines from about 5,000 p.s.i. to 3,000 p.s.i. Pilot regulators employed in subsea applications is are employed to actuate a pilot, which acts in response to a load imposed on a valve. Most often a single pilot control valve is employed to regulate a single pressure, which in turn supplies numerous solenoid valves and functions. This creates a single point failure, which means that, upon failure, the well has to be made safe, i.e., plugged, and the blowout preventer (BOP) or lower marine raise package (LMRP) pulled for repairs. This adds a great amount of added expense for the well.
Thus, there exists a need for a device that can reduce down time in the event of a pilot regulator failure.